


闲话

by H2CO3OCha



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha
Summary: lofter搬运
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 2





	闲话

向x哨

我都知晓，苍蝇掉进牛奶，黑白一目了然；  
我也知晓，我都知晓。  
凭借装束便知身份，这点我也知晓；  
天气好坏，我也知晓，我都知晓；  
看到苹果树就能识别苹果，这点我知晓；  
勤者与懒者一看便知，任何事情都了然于胸，除了自身以外。  
总而言之，我都知晓。  
健康的脸色和苍白的脸色大有不同，我也知晓；  
死亡会给万物带来终结，任何事情都了然于心，除了自身以外。

世界是鲜明而又尖锐的。

爱德华多从小就明白这一点。

苍蝇一秒钟振翅可达147次，一个人一天可以说谎20万次，果蝇连续5分钟出现静息状态便是在睡觉，阿基米德的棋盘最后可以放18446744073709551615粒米。

这些他知晓，他全都知晓。

除此之外，蝴蝶扇动翅膀的声音，落叶飘入湖水的声音，下棋时对手摩挲衣物的声音，他也知晓，他都知晓。

萨维林家的小少爷是个弥足珍贵的哨兵，三个儿子中唯一的一个。

哨兵的体能以及头脑远比常人来的优秀，但同时五感的强化让他们比常人更加脆弱敏感，特别是年纪还小就觉醒了的哨兵，还不知道如何去面对这些日常生活中的喧嚣，常常会出现一些心理和情绪上的波动。

但爱德华多没有，或者说，他没有表现出来，塔派辅导员来检查后报告他情绪稳定且无异常行为，甚至有些让人怀疑的是，这么个像是被牛奶和蜂蜜养大的孩子到底是不是个哨兵，那只站都站不稳的小斑比有些小调皮地在郁金香花丛中乱窜粘了一身花粉，最后只能委屈吧啦地在主人面前打喷嚏，打得眼泪汪汪，毫无风范。但检测确实如此，萨维林在五个维度的感官测验全都达到了优秀，毋庸置疑他会成长为一名优秀的哨兵，就像他的父亲那样。

爱德华多抱着他的精神动物缩在书房外听着大人们交谈的声音，他听不见具体的内容，辅导员用了屏蔽仪。他感到忐忑不安，父亲对他的觉醒十分满意，给他了比平日更多的关注，他尽力把自己还不熟悉的能力用到最好，但事实是他很害怕，风打在脸上像刀割，烧水壶尖叫声比平日更刺耳，辅导员的皮质军靴划在木质地板上像划在他的耳膜上，玫瑰的香气还是一如既往地芬芳可蚯蚓和蚂蚁粗糙的气味夹杂其中令人作呕，他悄悄地躲进二楼卧室把自己死命往床垫里塞，斑比不安地蹭他，他安慰说没事的没事的，泪眼婆娑地吸着鼻子发觉自己的世界可能永远是这样了，再也不会有什么正常的单纯的颜色和气味，他要迈入另一个只有他的父亲知道的世界了，而他不能退缩，只能前行。

自从他分化以后，父亲就不再允许他哭了，其实他是个很脆弱爱哭的孩子，感官被放大后更是如此。球场上天旋地转，膝盖骨滑出去之后又自己扭回来，很痛，但是不能哭。哥哥要去医学院念书，很舍不得他，但是不能哭。祖父死在一个阴雨绵绵的周末，很难过，但是不能哭。他只有悄悄地哭，默默地掉眼泪，哭到鼻子堵了也不敢吸气，他不敢让别人发现他在哭。

唯一能让世界安静下来的是生长痛，疼痛一阵阵地从骨头传过来，他享受这种疼痛，是寂静的，孤独的，他可以安心把全身心的注意力，感觉都投放在这里，只有他一个人，没有气味，没有声音，没有光亮，只有纯粹的疼痛，像海底一样，安静，只有心跳打在耳膜上的回声，砰，砰，砰，一下接着一下，渐渐把他吞没。

把喜欢的人比做生长痛可能是一件很奇怪的事，但马克就是这样，他就是我的生长痛，爱德华多见他的第一眼就知道这个。他扎手的乱蓬蓬的卷发、锋利的下颌曲线、像迈阿密的海一样的蓝眼睛还有隐约带着一丝鄙夷和嘲讽的薄嘴唇，所有这些让他感到一阵阵的令人心悸的疼痛。

Wardo, wardo, wardo .

斑比傻乎乎地绕着主人转了一个圈，没稳住身子栽到爱德华多怀里。

从来没有人这样叫过我。

“Wardo,”月光照耀着马克，勾兑出他脸庞硬朗的曲线，衬得那双冷感的钴蓝色眼睛出奇的温柔，“别紧张。”爱德华多鼻息间霎时被海水潮湿的向导素充满，心跳得飞快，方才紧张到麻痹的思绪慢慢平复下来。卷毛向导的手像有魔力一样，爱德华多从没想到自己会这么敏感，他几乎湿透了，马克每个动作，每个亲吻都能让他深深浅浅的喘息，炙热的性器磨着他柔软淌水的穴口，在进入前，那个混账卷毛隐约露出得逞的笑容，一口咬住爱德华多的丰唇：

“我调高了你的触觉和嗅觉。“  
哨兵的身份如钢铁一样包裹着他内里柔软的绸缎，他无论何时都做到最好，15岁刷新国际象棋最大领先，靠石油期贷赚的三十万，攻读经济和统计双学位，哈佛投资协会的主席，加入凤凰社，他热爱这些，热爱气象和数字，优秀是他的哨兵天性里的一部分，所有人都觉得他生来如此——从容不迫，彬彬有礼，聪慧谦和。但实际上不是的，爱德华多还没长大，他还是那个骄纵爱哭的小少爷，马克像一座不可避免的冰山一样把割裂开船体，像蜜一样甜的那些未展露过的、一直被压抑的、属于他天性的另一部分喷涌出来，滚烫的滋滋响的焦糖色熔岩消融了一部分冰山——从最开始，爱德华多想，他就应该知道是这样，坦诚地剖开自己的代价是惨烈的，热情是可悲的，那些泪水，那些情热时的令人灼伤的呼吸喷在心口是冷硬的。他看他第一眼就知道会两败俱伤。

可他还是义无反顾地几乎是欢喜地踏入了不可逆转的命运。

爱德华多烧得脑袋生疼，他完全失去了对自己感官的把控，被迫陷入了世界的喧嚣，车轮划在水泥地的声音，一片五颜六色的霓虹，还有雨，雨打在他的呢子大衣上沉闷的响声不绝于耳，湿冷的感觉放大千倍席卷了他全身，但爱德华多知道自己失控的情绪更多来源于——他不知道马克会让他等这么久，不知道肖恩已经为公司安排了面谈，不知道马克会这样对他说——

" And how's it going so far? "

其实他大概是知道那意思的，很小的时候他就知道了，模模糊糊地，他想起父亲冷硬的脸，和马克的重合在一起。父亲提着公文包在前面走，他哭着在后面追，塔的教官拉住他的手。

“你想被那些同龄的孩子落下吗？”

“我对你太失望了。”

“你有没有意识到你使整个公司陷入了危机？”

“那结果呢？”

“我恐怕你要被落下了。”

他说，他们说：

“left behind.”

“有什么需要帮忙的？”

“我要冻结这个银行账户，取消所有的现有支票和信用额度。”

文件是在隔音室签成的，特殊的玻璃材质巧妙地隔绝了会扰乱哨兵思绪的一切声音，只有静静水流声作安抚心绪的所用，十分的贴心，十分的不扎克伯格。爱德华多一开始确实是毫无戒心的、怀着满腔爱意和愧疚走进了爱人为自己准备的特别的办公间，他也确确实实地认为那两个律师是他们的。“马克需要被保护，”他这样说道。但他是个哨兵，他可以看到对方紧张的收缩的瞳孔和细如鸿毛发丝下沁出的汗，也能听到参杂在流水间的细碎的吸气声。所以他读了文件，他读了又读，忽然觉得自己不认识英文了。他的骨节嘎吱嘎吱作响，熟悉的疼痛感从骨缝传到神经，属于哨兵的那一部分焦虑和暴躁从心底像未燃尽的灰烬被风吹了一把一样，死灰复燃。

他透过玻璃看到马克和达斯汀说话，他看不清他是什么表情，只能看到达斯汀的红发，看到实习生聚在一起拿着饮料看电子屏上跳动的数字，看到一些人在编程，穿的T-shirt上印着Facebook的logo。

这很奇怪，小时候在塞满人的房子里，他不敢哭。这也很奇怪，现在在拥挤的房子里，人却显得孤独。

这大概是爱德华多在马克面前表现得最哨兵的一次了，他平日的温柔细心得体甚至都让这个仅活在自己世界里的天才忘记他最好的朋友，被他欺骗的、可怜的棕眼男孩，是一名哨兵。爱德华多单手捏碎电脑时甚至连一点表情都没有流露出，空气里只有咯吱咯吱破裂的声音，他完美的将自己隐藏在平和优雅的外表之下，至此，那些生长痛终于逝去，爱德华多·萨维林终于成长为一位合格的、优秀的哨兵，他那温润柔软的棕色蜜眼对上爱人带着点慌乱泛红的蓝眼睛，终于没再听到他喜欢的海浪的声音。

“马克，”他说，温和地像是刚刚的一切没有发生，"It's okay."

肖恩本来拿着一张支票准备上前，现在也怔怔看着飞溅到他脚旁的电脑碎片不再动作。

“你说你不要回到那样的生活，”他继续说，“是的，你不会，我也不会，我们都不会回到过去了。”

保安站在他身后，他漫不经心地挥挥手，铁灰的Prada如同战衣包裹着他，线条美好的脖颈有些脆弱地暴露在空气中，马克看着他，有些不合时宜地想起那截天鹅样的白嫩皮肤被咬破时渗出的血丝，最后都是一样的，像那个雨夜一样，爱德华多的身影渐渐被雨水模糊，而现在是被泪水，马克面色僵硬地哽着咽喉。

爱德华多往门口走就像他再也不会回来，他说，“我很抱歉，马克，不会再有下次。”

我只想让你知道，苍蝇一秒钟振翅可达147次，一个人一天可以说谎20万次，果蝇连续5分钟出现静息状态便是在睡觉，阿基米德的棋盘最后可以放18446744073709551615粒米。

这些我知道，我都知道。

死亡会给万物带来终结，任何事情都了然于心，除了你以外。

**Author's Note:**

> *开头的诗出自弗朗索瓦·维庸的《遗嘱集》


End file.
